


Large Black Coffee

by Cosmic_Avenger



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Amity is a pottery studio, Candor is a law firm, Erudite is a library/bookstore, F/F, First Meetings, Food, Trans Male Character, and Abnegation is a charity organization, and he hasn't read Harry Potter, for the record Dauntless is a coffee shop, will is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Avenger/pseuds/Cosmic_Avenger
Summary: Christina is interested in a new customer at Dauntless Coffee.





	Large Black Coffee

            “Customer. Look alive.” Will gently tapped Christina on the shoulder, trying to wake her up.

            She groaned. “Yeah, yeah, I’m alive.” Clearing her throat, the brunette called out to the girl hovering near a chalkboard with the daily specials scrawled on it. “Hi! Welcome to Dauntless Coffee. What can I get for you?”

            The girl walked up to them, her fingers tapping against the counter as she scanned the menu. She was wearing a baggy grey hoodie and faded jeans, with a tendril of wavy blonde hair escaping her otherwise perfect bun. Dark shadows under her stormy blue eyes implied more than one all-nighter. “Large black coffee, please.”

            Christina nodded. “Got it. Name?”

            She paused for a second before answering. “Tris.”

* * *

 

            “Oh my god, it’s her.” Will exclaimed, elbowing Christina in the ribs. “That girl you’ve been swooning over all damn week!” he said in response to her puzzled expression.

            “Oh.” The brunette frowned. “I have not- “

            “Yeah. You have. You’re a horrible liar, Chris.” He grinned, lopsided and smug. “Come on, talk to her. Now’s your chance, no one’s in the store.” She punched him in the arm “Ow!”

            “Hey.” Christina smiled, pointedly ignoring Will. “Tris, right?” It wasn’t a question she didn’t already know the answer to. Tris nodded. “What can I get you?”

            “Large black coffee, please.”

            “Mmhm, on it.” Tris started tapping her fingers on the counter, expelling nervous energy, and Christina noticed her chipped black nail polish. “Rough night, huh?

            Tris sighed. “Yeah, I guess. I’ve been studying nonstop for ages. Can’t really remember the last time I slept well. Insomnia.”

            “Ah, yes.” Christina nodded sagely. “The burning plight terrorizing the broke college kid. I have it too. What’s your major?”

            “Military history.”

            “Whoa.” She nodded. “Yeah, that’s pretty interesting. I’m going to be a pilot.”

            Tris smiled, small and a bit shy. “That’s neat. It sounds like you’re kind of a thrill seeker. Thanks for the coffee.”

            The barista duo watched her as she left. “Well, it’s progress.” Will said with a shrug. Christina smacked his arm again. “Ow!”

* * *

 

      Over the next few weeks, Tris kept coming back to the shop, always early, always sleep, deprived and always requesting a large black coffee. Today was the first day this pattern was broken.

    “I’m glad the week is finally over.” Will muttered. “What are you going to do, Chris?”

    “No plans. You?”

            “Get out of this damn binder, for one.” Will laughed. “Then I’ll read. I finally picked up _Sorcerer’s Stone_ like you told me to.” He smiled. “Are you sure your plans don’t involve the lady at the window?”

Tris was scribbling notes, completely lost to the world, when Christina tapped her on the shoulder. “Mind if I sit with you?” She was balancing two cups of hot chocolate and a slice of chocolate cake.

“Oh, you didn’t have to…”

            “You like hot chocolate?” Tris nodded. “Then, yeah, I did. What kind of person leaves a pretty girl to study by herself? Not me. And you haven’t lived until you’ve tried Dauntless cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: @cosmicxavenger


End file.
